Phantasmagoria
by Hatter and Hare Productions
Summary: Alice has a little nightmare. Or was it a little reality? Either way, the past hurts like Hell, and a black sky is burning over the Disney Kingdom. War is coming. Are you ready? Preview for my next chapter-based work.


_Red knight, white night, marching into the fight. Drink me, eat me, fill me to sink me..._

**Her Name is Alice by Shinedown.**

_**Phantasmagoria**_

_It was an evening in July, _

_in a boat beneath a sunny sky._

_Alice, seven, nestled near,_

_eager eye and willing ear,_

_pleased a simple song to hear._

_It was on the River Inspiration, _

_the flowing delight of the British nation._

_The song she heard was a thing of beauty, _

_of raging queens and drinking tea._

_She chortled in joy at the display,_

_while sunlight on the river did play._

_She felt nothing could worsen this fine day,_

_but woe did come upon her good play._

_On shining shore did he stand_

_White Rabbit with watch in hand._

_He stood erect in nervous stance,_

_quite afraid to join the sprightly dance._

"_Alice, Alice!" he did much cry _

_To the dreaming girl passing by,_

"_An Evil doth approach my dear friend!_

_I fear this will be our story's end!"_

_At this did our dear Alice laugh,_

_a naïve youth of the distaff._

" _How can that rotten day be so!_

_The Sol had never so much glow?"_

_The White Rabbit __**painfully **__sighed with hands twisting tight._

"_That was the same manner that got you so full of __**spite**__."_

_Alice leaned over to hear her friend dear,_

_Bui a casual slip of the hand and down into the watery mirror!_

_She tried to breath but alack!_

_Fires around stole her soul back!_

_All she saw was fire and all she heard was wails_

_of those she loved crackling like rusted nails_

_as those assigned to hold the gates of Hades shut!_

_She fought through the smoke and flares,_

_those fires clawing to ensnare_

_to eat and slake their hunger_

_on Alice's flesh younger!_

_The door she found _

_and with strength she broke it down!_

_The knob was hot _

_and her hands did rot_

_from it's unforgiving touch!_

_Listen, __**whispers**__, of "Ha, Ha, Ha! You're too much!"_

_She crawled on the floor in pain,_

_her tears falling like rain_

_and form convulsing_

_in bawls and hurting!_

"_You are pathetic and worthless !"_

_The whispers did confess._

"_You let your friends warp and oh,_

_Do I hear your family so?_

_They sound so alight._

_They must burn bright!"_

_Alice fought the tears and voices ,_

_oh those beloved voices,_

_did they cry so!_

_She grabbed the door_

_her hands now were no more,_

_but her family did cry_

"_Save yourself Alice!"_

_The fires raged , full of __**Malice**__,_

_as fleshless feet did carry poor Alice._

_She ran to the front door,_

_But fires decided they loved her taste more!_

_They leaped on her flesh_

_and caught her night dress!_

_Her hair once blonde now burned brunette,_

_and her sapphire eyes now blazed an emerald set!_

_She rushed out for into the frostbitten winter air_

_But her mind was on other cares!_

"_What did I do to deserve this,_

_for the fire to lick my family and my bones my flesh to miss!"_

_Her eyes welled with tears,_

_the true sum of her feats._

"_I swear I'll never love again!"_

_she screamed to the skies in pain!_

"_For all I love die or twist,_

_And all I know is war and slit wrists!"_

_The carrion birds serried around._

_Alice fell limp to the ground,_

_To arise, truly, nevermore_…

* * *

><p>Malice, once a little, innocent girl known as Alice Pleasance Liddell, a little girl who dreamed much and said cute, odd things beyond the world's comprehension, awoke sweating burning rivers and gasping for breath, each bit of air like manna from Heaven. She threw back her blankets and stumbled back into reality, her emaciated form shaking from the shock of the cold air.<p>

Her eyes full of tears, she searched for the fire, her friends, her family, any trace of reality or happiness that laid in the depths of her mind. Upon discovering all three to be non-existing, she pared her breathing and sat, exhausted, on her bed. Quivering with cold shakes she straightened her white night dress and crawled into her bed, entering fetal position. She commenced rubbing her legs for warmth and began to inspect for any possible burns still there. Any sign of the "fish scales", as her doctor once called her burnt skin that once covered every inch of her, were long gone, unlike her real pains.

She laid her head upon the pillow and pulled her sheets upon her, whispering things like "It's all right. They're not coming to get us. No, they're not," and other queer ramblings, truly anything to comfort her deeply **troubled** soul.

"_The nightmares are getting worse, but we can not tell a soul!" _she thought. "_Any more of that nonsense and the commanders will ship us back to the Ward."_

She, in vain, tried to convinced her eyes to shut and, as she laid in the blackened room, she began to croon a little song about lobsters and quadrilles.

The last conscious thought she had was as she laid gazing out of the cabin's window to the night sky was how the hanging crescent moon reminded her of her friends and how she missed them so…

A blood **curdling **scream rang across the ship.

_And contrariwise, what it is it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would._

_You see?_

* * *

><p><em>Now it time to put your blade to <em>_**work…**_

This is a preview to a piece of fiction I may write, depending on whether or not my beloved reviewers would like it so.

Or not.

Simply put, war is coming to the Disney Kingdom, and it is up to a rag tag group of heroes and villains to save the world. Think you have read something like this before? Oh, no, dear reader. You have not…

Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever in this here work of fiction.

Questions, please ask. Will reply in comment or story.


End file.
